Under the stars
by deepmess
Summary: A girl who managed to find love again after a failure relationship. A Shindou x Reader fanfiction.


It was peacefully quiet here at the Riverbank. You loved going there whenever you wanted to be alone or clear your mind. As your were enjoying the silence, flashbacks of today's recent actions started playing in your head..

*flashback to after practice*

You were walking home after your soccer practice at Arakumo Gakuen. You always enjoyed practicing soccer with your teammates. Everything was normal until you heard a noise in the practice room. You were curious to know what's happening there so you quietly walked into the room. And your jaw dropped at the scene in front of you. Your boyfriend , was cheating on you with a cheerleader. You just stood shocked for a minute until he finally realized that you're standing. **" _F/N wait! It's not what it looks_** _ **like**._ " He said as he tried to approach you. **" _There's nothing for you to explain, you cheated on me!_ " **You said, frustrated. You were about to walk away when he grabbed your hand. **" _Please, give a chance to explain._ "** He said with a desperate tone **" _I-I can't believe I was that naive to ever trust you. All my friends kept warning me about you but I was blinded by your love and I couldn't see the truth. Little did I know they were right. We are over!"_ ** You blurted those words out as you removed his hand from yours. You felt hot fresh tears streaming down your face as your vision became blurry. You couldn't handle it anymore so you ran as fast as you could, ignoring his calls. You kept running until you finally reached the Riverbank, your favorite spot. And as soon as you got there, you started crying, hard.

*end of flashback*

You finally calmed down a little. But you were still drowning in your thoughts. Until you heard a fimiliar voice calling you, bringing you back to reality. ** _"What's wrong, F/N-chan? Is everything okay?"_ ** It was the voice of your best friend, Mika. **" _No, everything's not okay. Mika-chan. My boyfriend and I broke up.."_ ** You said with a quiet voice. You saw a surprised look on your best friend's face. She knew you were so madly in love with him. She tried to warn you about him but gave up as soon as she knew that you and him were officially a couple. ** _"What? Why? What happened?"_ ** She asked with a voice full of concerne. **_"I-I caught him cheating on me with another girl at the practice room.."_ ** You stuttered, trying to hold yourself from crying, again. **" _This jerk, how could he do that to you? You loved him so much._ " **She said with a high tone. _'I did. I gave him nothing but true love, and that's how to repay me? By cheating on me?'_ You thought to yourself, as you felt betrayed and angry. ** _"Let's just not talk about him, okay? Everything is over now and I'm willing to move on."_ ** You said. Promising yourself that you're not gonna cry over him anymore. _ **"We'll get over that, together."**_ Mika said as she gave you a tight hug. You thanked her and you gave her a small smile as you hugged her back.

*time skip - 1 month later*

Your father had a new job so you had to move away. You weren't gonna miss anyone from Arakumo Gakuen but Mika-chan. You were packing your bag, stuffing your clothes and your other stuff. You finally finished packing when you heard a knock on your room's door. You unlocked the door to see Mika standing there holding some sort of box in her little hands. **" _Mika-chan! It's always great to see you!_ " **You squealed as you squeezed her into a tight hug. She gladly hugged you back. You held onto her for dear life, You were indeed going to miss her. So much. ** _"Are you done with your packing?"_** You slowly nodded. **" _I'm gonna miss you so much!"_ ** You said, with a clear hint of sadness in your voice. ** _"I'm gonna miss you more, but we'll keep in touch. I'll skype you and text you everyday, I promise."_ ** She said with a warm smile. ** _"Oh yeah definitely!"_ ** You said giving her a warm smile in return. ** _"F/N, we're going, hurry up!"_ ** Your mom said as you were walking down the stairs. You walked out of the house as you gave it a final glance. You were going to miss it, you had some great memories there. You placed your bags slowly as Mika helped you. You didn't wanna say goodbye to the person you loved the most. You felt tears running down your face as you gave her one last hug. She started crying too. You lasted like this for nearly two minutes until your dad's horn brought you two back to reality. You broke the hug and you slowly got to the car. You finally reached the car and unlocked the door as you sat in the backseat, still sobbing. You felt the car moving as you waved at your best friend who started to slowly fade away until she's finally gone. You looked through the window, hoping that your life will get any better.

After what seems like forever, you finally reached your new apartment in Tokyo. You examined it slowly, memorizing every part of it. You admired it. It was so modern and beautiful. You took your bags upstairs to your new room. Once you reached your room, you were amazed. You admired it carefully, not missing any single detail. The walls were pink with white hearts on them. At your right, you saw a king sized bed covered with a rose sheet. And in front of it was a LED TV screen hanging on the wall. Beside it was a small white wardrobe. At your left, you saw a small but cute pink and white office to match the color of your room. Beside it was a computer. And straight ahead of you was a lovely balacony with rose curtains covering it. You walked to the wardrobe and slowly started unpacking your bags. After you were done with unpacking, you were so tired because the roadtrip was so long. And before you know it, you fell in a deep sleep.

*time skip - next morning*

 **Your alarm buzzed at 7:AM, you slowly got out of bed and went to the bathroom. You had a warm shower and quickly changed into your new uniform. You were a second year student and it was your first day at the infamous Raimon JR High. You heard alot about thier amazingly talented soccer team from your teammate, Amemiya Tayiou. You walked down the stairs and had breakfast with your parents. You looked at the clock, 7:30. You didn't wanna be late for your first day so you waved goodbye to your parents and dashed out of the door.**

You walked into the streets, scanning your surroundings. You stopped at a building with a lightning bolt sign on it. You immediately regocnized it as Raimon JR High. You quickly walked your way through the hallway to the principale's office. You entered his office as he welcomed you to the school. He then gave you a card with your class number on it. You gladly took it and walked to your class. _**"Ohayiou L/N F/N!"**_ Said a deep voice. You turned around to see your sensei greeting you. With a small smile on his face. _ **"Ohaiyou, sensei!"**_ You said with a small smile as you bowed. _ **"Let's go and introduce you to your new classmates."**_ You nodded as you followed your sensei to your class. _**"Alright, students. This is your new classmate, L/N F/N. Please welcome her."**_ Your sensei introduced you the rest of the class. You bowed as everyone welcomed you. Sensei told you to take your seat which was in themiddle of two guys, on your right, there was a guy with wavy greyish hair and maroon eyes. And on your left, there was a guy with pink ponytails and gorgeous blue sky eyes. You gazed at the wavy haired guy, studying him carefully. God you were so fascinated by his heavenly good looks. He was so handsome. You shifted your gaze somewhere else when he caught you staring at him. You felt a tint of pink started creeping on your cheeks but luckily no one noticed. _**"Welcome to our school, L/N-san, My name is Shindou Takuto."**_ The guy suddenly said. _ **"And I'm Kirino Ranmaru, Shindou's best friend. Welcome F/N-san!"**_ The pinkette guy said. _ **"Nice to meet you, Shindou-kun, Kirino-kun! Oh and by the way, no need for formalities, F/N is f** **ine."**_ You said as you gave them a cheerful smile. _ **"So F/N, why did you transfer?"**_ Kirino suddenly popped up the question. _**"Well, my dad got a job here, plus I heard of the school's infamous soccer team from my former teammate back at my old school."** _ You answered. _**"Wait, you play soccer?"**_ Shindou said, who appereantly looked surprised. " _ **Uh, yeah. I was a forward at Arakumo Gakuen."**_ You said with a wide smirk on your face. _**"Wow, I must say I'm impressed."**_ Shindou said. You gave him a smirk _**"So, are you interested in joining our soccer club?"**_ Shindou asked, You said yes as you smiled brightly. Shindou chuckled at that and told you that it was cute, but before you could even thank him for his compliment, the bell rang and your Maths class started.

*time skip - after school*

Shindou and Kirino showed you the way to the soccer club as you met the infamous Endou Mamoru, your childhood crush. You mentally laughed at the thought of this. He asked you if you liked soccer and you said yes. Seconds later he told you the words you've been waiting to hear all day **_"Welcome to the club, F/N."_ ** You were beyond happy. You smiled brightly and thanked him as you bowed. Then Endou-kantoku introduced you to the team as their new forward. You were so excited to start your first day of training with your new teammates and get to know them better. You took your Raimon uniform and hurried to the changing room. You quickly wore the uniform and dashed to the soccer field. Endou-kantoku divided the team into two teams. Shindou was the captain for team A and Tenma was the captain of team B. Luckily for you, you were in Shindou's team. After the two teams were divided, the match started. Tsurugi passed you the ball as you sprinted to the opponent's side. Hikaru and Kurama tried to stop you but you easily dodged them. Then you dodged Tenma and the rest of the midfielders with your dashing speed. You were hearing a lot of ows and aws from the managers and the rest of the players. You were now facing the defince line. You jumped up in the air as you flipped back yelling your H/N. Kariya tried using Hunter's Net with no use, your hissatsu was stronger than his. Then Sangoku used Force Of Gaya but it didn't stop the ball as it broke into it and went straight to the goal. Signing a 1-0 for team A. Later Tenma scored a goal and the match ended with a tie. Everyone was impressed by your great skills and complemented you. From this moment you knew this was the start of a new chapter of your life.

*time skip - 3 months later*

You grew much closer with all the team members. Especially after you had won the Holy Road tourament. So you and your teammates dicided to celebrate your victory at Shindou's mansion, since it's super fancy. You asked the girls to come to your place before the celebration to show them your outfit and to gossip with them a bit. Half an hour later they finally arrived looking all fancy. You welcomed them to your house as they got in. Aoi was wearing a beautiful strapless light blue dress that reched just about her knees as it hugged her perfectly, she was wearing a black chocker, her blue hair was made into a perfect bun, she also wore a silver high heels, and was holding a matching silver purse, her makeup was simple yet amazing, she wore hot pink lipgloss and applied some eyeliner. Akane was wearing a lavender short skirt with a sparkling golden top, she also wore a simple pearl necklace, her hairstyle remained the same, she wore a lavender high heels, she wore pink matte lipstick and had a little mascara on. You were shocked when you saw Midori in a one strap green dress that reached her anckles, she wore an emerald necklace, her aburn hair was tied into a long ponytail that reached her lower back, she also had some green clips in her hair, she also wore matching green flats, she wore red matte lipstick and applied some mascara and eyeliner on. They were all beautiful, you just couldn't wait to show them your outfit. You chatted a little as you chose your outfit and then asked them to wait for you outside so you could get dressed. You chose a short rose dress that stopped just above your knees, you wore a pink and purple gemstone necklace, your H/C was let loose as it reached your stomach, you wore a violet high heels, you also had some beach pink lipgloss and so applied some eyeliner on to complete the look. You took one more glance at the mirror as you liked your reflection in the mirror *and hoping Shindou will like it too* Yes, you had a huge crush on The one and only Shindou Takuto, From the moment your eyes layed on him, you immediately had a crush on him, and the more you spend time with him, the more you develop more feeling for him. Even tho you said you'll never fall in love again when you caught your ex cheating. But clearly you changed your mind. You were about to drown into your deep thoughts of Shindou when you heard a knock on the door. You got back to reality and let the girls in. You heard wows and oh la las from all of them. Aoi saying you're hot, Akane saying that you're gorgeous, and Midori saying that Shindou's gonna love it as she winked at you. You blushed at their sweet complements. Especially at Midori's. They knew about your feelings for him and they think that you'll make a lovely couple. The 4 of you walked down the stairs and made your way outside finding a limo waiting for you. Appereantly Shindou got the 4 of you a limo to pick you up, how sweet of him! ** _"Omg, a limo?! This is awesome!"_ ** Aoi exclaimed happily. The rest of you chuckled at her exclaimation. The driver headed off to Shindou's mansion as the 4 of you enjoyed the ride.

*at Shindou's place*

You were literally fascinated with his place. You heard about how fancy it is from Kirino, but it was beyond your expectations. It was twice as big as your apartment. You were mezmorized by every single little detail of it, and suddenly you felt a tap on your shoulder as you turned to see no other than Shindou. "You look beautiful, F/N." He said sweetly. You felt your face going redder than a tomato. "You're not bad yourself, Shindou-kun." You managed to say quietly. You could see a small blush on his face before it quickly goes away. You two stood there for a while, staring at each other, his pair of beautiful maroon eyes meets your E/C ones. You enjoyed it, you could keep staring at his gorgeous eyes forever. But unfortunately you two broke the gaze when you heard the rest of the team calling for you two.

The night went by smoothly; everyone was chatting and laughing, everything was so perfect. Then you felt the urge to the garden for fresh air. So you sneaked out while everyone was busy talking, but little did you know that there was someone who followed you there. You sat on a nearby bench and just looked at the sky. It was so full of stars. It was pretty. You kept your gaze at the sky. All of a sudden you felt someone's sitting next to you. You took your gaze to see it was Shindou. You felt as if your heart skipped a beat when you saw him. You tried to keep your composure but on the inside you're freaking out. ** _"The sky is so beautiful tonight."_ ** You managed to blurt out, keeping your gaze on the sky. ** _"_ _But you're more beautiful tho."_** He stated. Your heart melted at his sweet words. And before you were about to say anything, you felt a pair of warm lips on yours. It took you a while to realize that Shindou was the one kissing you. Without thinking twice, you kissed him back. It was romantic yet passionate. He put his arms around your small waist as you wrapped your arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. You stayed like this for a while until you realized that the whole team was watching as you heard the guys whistle and you heard awes from the girls. You broke the kiss, gasping for air, and both of you were blushing hard. ** _"I love you so much, F/N."_ ** He whispered softly into your ears causing you to blush even harder. _**"I love you too, Takuto-kun."**_ You whispered back as you went in for another kiss.


End file.
